


ANGRY LITTLE MAN

by VivArney



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	ANGRY LITTLE MAN

How can so much rage  
Fit into such a small package  
It doesn't really - it can't  
Instead, it spills out into  
Deviously brilliant plots and schemes.

They say Nature often compensates  
For the things She takes away  
She may have given you a twisted body  
But She gave you intelligence  
And creativity enough for two.

You genius seems to have multiplied  
Each time the three of us meet  
A tube to capture pictures  
And medicine from bread mold.  
What will you come up with next?

It's been an interesting challenge  
Trying to thwart your grand designs  
Jim and I have learned  
How dangerous it can be  
To deal with you genius.

We've come to respect you,  
You angry little man.  
If your body were  
The size of your anger  
You'd stand ten feet tall.


End file.
